historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Geheimakte CHI II „Geologische Studien“
Geheimakte CHI „Geologische Studien“ Prolog; Vatergefühle Die folgenden Tage blieben die Jäger auf dem Gelände. Zum einen um ein Auge auf die vier Adler zu werfen und zum anderen ungebetene Gäste fern zu halten. Letzteres erwies sich als einfacher. Da es in diesem Teil des Wolfsterritoriums so gut wie keine Feinde zu fürchten gab. Es war ja schließlich auch die Entscheidung der freien Rudel gewesen. Was sich jetzt aber als Problem heraus zu stellen begann war das Wohlbefinden des Adlermädchens. Während sich die drei jungen Männer sich bereits wieder gefangen hatten und es ihnen mit jedem Tag besser ging. Das Mädchen hingegen war immer noch in sich gekehrt. Weder aß sie oder trank genug noch brachte sie kein Wort heraus. Wizzle hatte als erster Versucht, der Kleinen ein Wort zu entlocken, war jedoch kläglich gescheitert. William und Wood verbrachten die meiste Zeit damit, die Umgebung zu überwachen. Warface und der Verwalter kümmerten sich hauptsächlich um die drei jungen Adlermänner. Nur Whirley nahm sich die notwendige Zeit, sich dem Mädchen, was laut dem Zeitungsartikeln Alessa hieß. Der Wolf saß in dem Zimmer, das Wizzle für Alessa hergerichtet hatte und beobachte sie. Die Ärmste saß zusammen gekauert und von ihren Flügeln umschlungen auf dem Bett. Oder sie lief von der einen Ecke des Raumes in die andere. Ihr junges Gesicht war fahl und leer, sie lebte aber irgendwie auch doch nicht. „Was haben sie dir bloß angetan?“ fragte der Wolf mit fürsorglicher Stimme aber mit traurigem Unterton, „weder trinkst noch isst du genug.“ „Geschweige denn das du mit jemandem sprichst,“ fuhr Whirley leise fort, „weder lässt du die irgendwo blicken.“ An einem kurzen Blickkontakt merkte der Wolf, dass Alessa ihn verstanden hatte. Doch sie antwortete nicht. Sie blickte Whirley jetzt aber in die Augen. Er spürte Traurigkeit, welche sich unter der fahlen Kälte versteckte. Aber auch Angst und Zorn. Was war in den zwei Jahren der jungen Frau geschehen, dass sie sich so in sich zurück zog? Bis jetzt wusste der Wolf nur, dass sie vor zwei Jahren zu Unrecht verhaftet und vor drei Wochen aus dem Gefängnis befreit wurde. Mehr aber auch nicht. Die Antwort darauf verbarg Alessa in ihrem Herzen und verschwieg sie. Den ganzen Tag sahen sie sich schweigend an. Mit den Worten, „ich hole dir etwas zu Trinken und zu essen,“ verließ der Wolf kurz das Zimmer. Als er zurück kam, saß Alessa nicht mehr auf dem Bett. Sie hatte einen Stuhl davor gestellt und einen zweiten, etwa Zweimeter direkt gegenüber. Whirley stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und ließ sich auf den einen Stuhl sinken. Alessa kauerte sich auf dem Stuhl vor dem Bett. Ihre Flügel verbargen ihren Körper nur ihr Kopf war zu sehen. Ihre Augen ruhten auf denen des Wolfes. „Sie haben uns nicht aus einem Gefängnis befreit,“ brach Alessa nur kurz die eisige Stille, „sie haben uns in einer Klinik festgehalten.“ Jetzt schwieg sie wieder und sah dem Wolf wieder nur tief in die Augen. In dem Moment verspürte Whirley ein Gefühl, was er zuvor immer verleugnet hatte, väterliche Fürsorge. Er stand auf und holte eine Tasse heißen Tee. Zu seiner Überraschung nahm Alessa die Tasse und leerte sie. Aus der fahlen und kalten Leere in ihrem Gesicht wurde ein kleines Lächeln. „Sie haben uns weh getan und uns die letzten Jahre unserer Kindheit gestohlen,“ lies sie rasch verlauten und schwieg dann wieder, „sie wollten unseren Willen brechen, uns vergessen lassen,...“ Dann trat wieder ein kurzes Schweigen ein. In dieser Zeit aß Alessa die Suppe, der Wolf ihr gebracht hatte. Die junge Adlerfrau schien die Suppe zu genießen, denn das kleine, vosichtige Lächeln behielt sie bei. Nach dem der Teller leer war, stellte der Whirley ihn wieder auf den Tisch. Eine Träne rollte jetzt am Schnabel Alessas entlang. Ihr Gesicht nahm jetzt traurige Züge an. Der Wolf bot ihr die Arme an. Zu seiner großen Überraschung nahm die junge Adlerfrau sie an. Wie ein Kind, das seinen Vater in die Arme schloss, drückte sie den Wolf an sich. „Sie wollten das wir vergessen,“ wiederholte Alessa und weinte noch stärker, „wird wissen zu viel, haben sie gesagt.“ „Das Praktikum war schuld,“ wimmerte sie leise und schluchzend, „ich wünschte ich wäre nie dabei gewesen.“ „Habt ihr Kinder?“ fragte sie den Wolf leise, „wenn ja, seit ihr ein guter Vater.“ Whirley schwieg und nahm die Worte in sich auf. Er vernahm den Herzschlag der jungen Frau und wie ihre Tränen seine Weste durchnässten. Dann nahm er sie hoch und legte sie auf das Bett. Sofort schlief Alessa ein. Doch diesmal nicht mehr mit der kalten Leere im Gesicht. Das feine Lächeln lag noch immer auf ihrem Gesicht. Leise schloss Whirley die Tür und ging in das Büro wo Wizzle sich mit Kaffee wach hielt. „Wie ist es eine Familie zu haben, ich meine Vater zu sein?“ fragte er den Verwalter nachdenklich, „wie ist es für jemanden da zu sein, außer in Freund und Kameradschaft?“ „Mhmm, darauf gibt es keine präzise Antwort,“ gab Wizzle irritiert zurück, „warum wollen das wissen?“ „Hat es mit ihr zu tun?“ hakte der Verwalter nach, „ich glaube es nicht, der große Jäger hat Vatergefühle.“ Kapitel 1; Am nächsten Morgen sah einiges schon anders aus. Alessa erschien zum Frühstück und blieb auch bis alle aufstanden. Auch brachte sie ein leises „Guten Morgen“ und auch mal ein „Lecker“ hervor. Zumal blickte sie nicht mehr so betroffen nach unten. Was alle aber am meisten wunderte, war die Platzwahl der jungen Frau. Das sie sich neben Whirley setzte machte alle stutzig. Nach dem Essen machte sie dem Wolf deutlich, ihr zu folgen. Wieder in ihrem Zimmer brach sie das Schweigen, was Whirley beinahe husten ließ. „Sie haben meine Frage von Gestern nicht beantwortet,“ sagte sie leise aber jetzt mit einem deutlichen Lächeln im Gesicht, „haben sie eine Familie und Kinder?“ „Nein,“ gab der Wolf zurück und wurde dabei auch etwas verlegen, „ich war nie lange genug irgend wo, um nur daran zu denken.“ „Da haben wir etwas gemeinsam,“ meinte die junge Adlerfrau und von ihrer Traurigkeit war nur noch wenig zu bemerken, „ich wuchs in einem Waisenhaus auf, so wie auch die anderen Drei.“ „Ich hätte gerne eine Familie,“ beendete sie und wartete auf eine Antwort des Wolfes, „sie etwa nicht?“ Whirley räusperte um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. Diese Frage wusste er nicht so recht ein zu ordnen. So fiel es ihm auch schwer die richtige Antwort zu finden. Doch bemerkte er dabei sehr deutlich, das er dass Vertrauen der jungen Adlerfrau gewonnen hatte. Sonst stellte sie wohl nicht solche Fragen. „Ich hätte schon gerne eine Familie,“ gab der Wolf zu, „doch glaube ich, dass es jetzt dafür zu spät ist.“ „Für so etwas ist es nie zu spät,“ entgegnete Alessa und faltete ihre Flügel ein, „als sie gestern mit mir sprachen, hatte ich das Gefühl als ob sie in mir ihr Kind sahen.“ „Da haben sie recht,“ bestätigte Whirley und fühlte sich leicht schuldig, „am Anfang dachte ich nur daran sie zum Sprechen zu bringen, doch als ich sie dann Gestern sah,...“ „hatte ich auf einmal das Gefühl eines Vaters ihnen gegenüber,“ beendete der Wolf. „Ich wusste, dass mein Gespür mich nicht enttäuscht hat,“ sagte Alessa und nahm die Hände des schon wieder überraschten Wolfes, „sie hatten gestern gezögert, jetzt weiß ich auch warum.“ „Ich bitte sie,“ schoss es aus der jungen Adlerfrau heraus und traf den Wolf mit voller emotionaler Breitseite, „nehmen sie mich als ihre Tochter an, damit ich ein Familie habe und jemandem den ich vertrauen kann?!“ „Wenn dies euer,... dein Wunsch ist,“ erwiderte Whirley entschlossen, „nehme ich deine Bitte an.“ Jetzt fiel die junge Adlerfrau dem Wolf erneut in die Arme. Sie weinte wieder, doch diesmal waren es Freudentränen. Alessa drückte Whirley an sich und ließ ihn eine ganze Weile nicht mehr los. Dann ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Jeder Trauer, jede Wut und auch die Angst schien dahin zu sein. „Mein Name ist Alessa,“ stellte sie sich jetzt mit einem strahlenden Gesicht vor, „genau genommen Alessa Aktenzeichen A003, wie heißt du?“ „Whirlwind Mc. Gorby,“ erwiderte der Wolf und lächelte, „meine Freunde und meine Tochter nennen mich aber bitte Whirley.“ „Bevor ich dir deine Fragen beantworten kann,“ meinte Alessa mit nachdenklichem Blick, „möchte ich gerne wissen, „wieso erst diese Rüpel?“ Diese Antwort fiel dem Wolf nicht so leicht. Nicht etwa wegen einem schlechten Gewissen oder der gleichen, vielmehr wegen der politischen Lage. Wie etwas erklären, was für einen selbst immer noch ein gewisses Mysterium war? Oder besser gesagt politischer Irrsinn. So in etwa würde er es erklären. „Der Irrsinn der sich Politik nennt,“ brummte der Wolf und zuckte verständnislos mit den Schultern, „er bindet uns die Hände.“ „Hätten wir euch direkt befreit,“ fuhr er jetzt mit väterlicher Stimme fort, „hätten die Adler dies als Grund genutzt, um auch die freien Wolfsrudel in den Konflikt zu ziehen.“ „Das ist genauso ein Wahnsinn wie das,“ beendete Whirley traurig, „wie das, was euch widerfahren ist.“ Kapitel 2; Die Einrichtung „Was seit ihr?“ überlegte Alessa laut um ihre Neugier zu stillen, „was hat es mit euch Jägern auf sich?“ „Wir waren ursprünglich private Ermittler,“ begann Whirley ohne lange zu überlegen, „wir kümmerten uns um die Individuen, die sich ihrer Strafe entzogen und wo das Gesetzt sie nicht mehr erreichen konnte.“ „Wir bestraften die,“ lächelte der Wolf zufrieden, „die Gesetzeslücken für sich ausnutzten.“ „Ja, das war der Ursprung der Jäger,“ meinte er und seine Stimme wurde trüber, „doch dann kam der Konflikt und alles änderte sich.“ „Wie?!“ sagte Alessa wissbegierig, „was hat sich verändert?!“ „Nach dem ersten halben Jahr wurden alle Sicherheitskräfte abgezogen um die Armee zu verstärken,“ bedauerte Whiley die Situation mit finsterer Mine, „wir Jäger mussten nun die fehlenden Sicherheitskräfte ersetzen.“ „Mehr gibt es da nicht zu sagen, dass wäre schon alles gewesen,“ beendete der Wolf und lächelte wieder vertrauensvoll, „wir sind alle Opfer dieses Irrsinns.“ Die junge Adlerfrau verarbeitete die Worte in ihrem Kopf und versuchte sie mit ihrem Schicksal zu verbinden. Es ging nicht auf, bestärkte aber das alles aus dem Ruder geraten war. Aus der Ehrlichkeit des Wolfes schöpfte sie weiteren Mut über die zwei Jahre zu sprechen. Über das Praktikum und was sonst noch geschehen war. Auch wenn sie noch nicht genau wusste, wo und wie sie beginnen sollte. Es war eben alles zusammen eine komplizierte Verwicklung von unglücklichen Tatbeständen. Der Gedanke daran tat noch immer im Herzen weh, aber sie traute sich darüber zu sprechen. „Wie ich schon einmal gesagt habe,“ erinnerte sich Alessa laut aber mit Widerwillen, „wurden wir nicht in einem Gefängnis untergebracht.“ „Es war eine große Klinik,“ ließ sie jetzt mit leiser Stimmer verlauten, „von den Ärzten dort wurde sie nur die Einrichtung genannt.“ „Wir waren nicht die einzigen,“ beklagte die junge Adlerfrau mit langsam traurig werdender Stimme, „sie wollten das wir alles vergessen.“ „Sie haben Angst vor dem, was wir in dem Praktikum mit bekamen,“ meinte Alessa betroffen, „so viel Angst, dass sie uns am Ende weh taten.“ „Sie sperrten uns in Zellen wo kein Licht hinein fiel,“ weinte die junge Adlerfrau in den Armen des Wolfes, „mal für einen oder zwei Tage, später dann fünf bis sechs Tage lang.“ „So versuchten sie unseren Willen zu brechen,“ wimmerte sie weiter, „sie wollten unser Gefäß leeren, ja so nannten sie es, um es neu zu füllen.“ „Das soll mir reichen,“ sprach Whirley väterlich und hielt Alessa fester umarmt, „es tut mir leid, dass euch so etwas widerfahren musste.“ Es dauerte einigen Minuten bis sich die junge Adlerfrau ausgeweint hatte. Dem Wolf war jetzt selbst zum Heulen zu mute. Manche Schicksale konnten wirklich grausam sein. Schläge und Tageslichtentzug, das immer und immer wieder. Vielleicht auch noch schlimmeres über was Alessa nicht sprechen wollte. Er würde ihr die Zeit geben, er würde sie nicht zwingen zu sprechen. Jetzt fasste sich die junge Adlerfrau wieder. Kapitel 3; „Was das Praktikum angeht,“ begann Alessa und musste kurz nachdenken, „es fand durch das Waisenhaus statt.“ „Wir begleiteten eine Gruppe Geologen bei ihrer Arbeit,“ erinnerte sich die junge Adlerfrau und balancierte zwischen verschiedenen Stimmungen, „das hatte so richtig Spaß gemacht, wir haben viel gesehen.“ „Irgend wann aber bekamen wir das mit,“ brummte Alessa leise, „was uns den Ärger einbrachte.“ „Dabei war es noch nicht einmal so viel, wie alle annahmen,“ betonte sie jetzt mit einem ernsten Ton, „die so gefürchtete Information, die uns aber zum Nachdenken brachte, bestand nur aus wenigen Wortfetzen.“ „Was haben die Geologen heraus gefunden?“ fragte Whiley mit gerunzelter Stirn, „auch wenn es nur ein paar Wortfetzen waren.“ „So weit ich mich erinnern kann,“ entgegnete Alessa mit wachen Augen, „sagten die Geologen, das sich Chima noch verändern kann, der Kontinent sei noch jung.“ „Sie sagten auch,“ grub die junge Adlerfrau in ihrem Kopf herum, „dass dies nur bestimmte Gebiete betreffen würde.“ „Haben sie diesen Gebieten auch einen Namen gegeben?“ wollte der Wolf wissen, „du hast mir gerade schon mehr geholfen als du es dir nur vorstellen kannst.“ „Sie sprachen von einem seismischen Faden,“ überlegte Alessa mit gerunzelter Stirn, „es fiel auch der Begriff das seismische Netz.“ Der Wolf strich sich über die Schnauze und dachte an die Karte. Das Bauland war ein Teil dieser seismischen Linie. Jetzt verstand er auch welchen Punkt die vier Adler nicht mehr so recht glauben wollten oder konnten. Die in den Legenden überlieferten Katastrophen, wenn das Chi nicht genutzt wurde, das war es. Die Reglung um das Chi hatte hier seinen Ursprung, durch diese wurde die natürliche Veränderung Chimas aufgehalten oder besser gesagt verlangsamt. Die mächtigen fühlten ihren Einfluss bedroht, so viel war jetzt klar, wenn die Tiere die Veränderung ihrer Welt nicht mehr fürchteten. Davor hatten sie Angst. Jetzt zogen sich Alessa und Whirley in ihre Betten zurück. Sie wollten am Morgen frisch sein. Diese Nacht schlief die junge Adlerfrau sehr gut und der Wolf dafür so schlecht wie lange nicht mehr. Es war kein Alptraum der dem Wolf den Schlaf raubte, viel mehr ließen die ganzen Fakten ihm keine Ruhe. Müde und mit drögem Schädel saß er am Morgen am Frühstückstisch und gähnte. Die vier Adler schienen wieder völlig guter Dinge zu sein. Auch war Alessa nicht mehr ganz so Mager wie in den Wochen zuvor. Sie sprach zwar nicht sehr viel, war ansonsten aber bei bester Laune. Nur Whirley und Wizzle wirkten etwas mitgenommen. Der Jäger war noch müde und der Verwalter schien leicht genervt zu sein. Mit gerunzelter Stirn stocherte Alessa nach dem deftigen Gebäck auf dem Teller. Weil es in der Brühe immer wieder der Gabel entglitt. Nach dem Essen verschwanden die Adler und die Wölfe fanden sich im Büro ein. Araton, Aris und Alexander spielten im Hof eine bei den Wölfen beliebte Ballspielart. Alessa saß in der Badewanne und wendete sich der Pflege zu. Whirley gähnte immer noch, ob wohl er schon zwei Kannen Kaffee getrunken hatte. „Das könnte sein,“ schloss Whirley nicht aus, „doch dafür fehlt uns der Beweis.“ „Was den Chi Konflikt betrifft,“ meinte Wood und sah in die Runde, „das es, wenn man es so sehen möchte, drei offizielle Auslöser gibt.“ „Dazu ist jetzt bekannt geworden, zu mindestens für uns hier in der Runde,“ betonte der pechschwarze Wolf mit einer Mischung aus genervter und nachdenklicher Stimme, „das es zudem Wissen gibt, das gefürchtet wird und auch bestimmte Verhaltensmuster auf Widerstand stoßen.“ „Das Chi ist nicht nur eine Energiequelle,“ gab Whirley zu bedenken, „es ist seit langer Zeit auch Grundstein des Systems.“ „Dieses System wird ins Schwanken geraten,“ verdeutlichte der edle Grauwolf mit finsterer Mine, „was hauptsächlich die Machtstrukturen in Mitleidenschaft ziehen wird.“ „Schon länger ist in einigen Stämmen zu beobachten,“ erinnerte Wizzle die Runde, „das sie sich aufspalten.“ „Das ist eine weitere beängstigende Tatsache für die Mächtigen,“ bestätigte William und lächelte dabei zufrieden, „bei den Bären, Gorillas, Bibern, Füchsen und uns Wölfen entstehen freie Verbände.“ „Nur bei den Adlern, Löwen und Raben kam es noch nicht dazu,“ sagte der Verwalter mit gerunzelter Stirn, „bei den Adlern und Löwen wissen wir jetzt auch warum.“ „Sie unterdrücken die Bewegungen der Umdenkenden,“ stellte Whirley mit scharfem Ton feste und erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Alessa und dem mit den Löwen, „sie bestrafen das neue Denken oder neue Verhaltensmuster.“ „Jetzt fehlt uns, nein fehlen uns noch zwei Personen,“ erinnerte William die Gesprächsrunde, „Crominus und seine Frau, oder besser die Antwort auf die Frage ob sie noch leben.“ Gegen Mittag löste sich die Runde auf und die Wölfe machten sich in das Esszimmer auf. Dort trafen sie auch wieder auf die vier jungen Adler. Für einen Moment ließen sie ihre Gedanken ruhen und genossen das Mittagessen. Dann zogen sich alle wieder irgend wo hin zurück. Alessa war es nicht verborgen geblieben, das Whirley es irgend wie doch eilig hatte. Die junge Adlerfrau folgte ihm in sein provisorisches Büro wo sie sich auf den Stuhl gegen über setzte. Kapitel 4; „Was ist los,“ fragte sie während ihre Augen seine fokussierten, „ihr habt doch etwas vor oder täusche ich mich?“ „Nein,“ lächelte Whirley und füllte seinen Köcher jetzt mit Pfeilen auf, „deine Intuition hat dich nicht getäuscht, die Mission geht in die zweite Runde.“ „Ich werde dich jetzt hier eine Weile zurück lassen,“ meinte der edle Grauwolf, „denn auf Einsätze kannst du mich nicht begleiten.“ „Wann kommt ihr wieder zurück?“ wollte Alessa wissen und blickte Whirley hoffnungsvoll an, „bitte so schnell wie möglich.“ „Keine Minute länger als notwendig,“ meinte der Wolf und nahm seine adoptierte Tochter in die Arme, „nur wird diese Mission nicht ganz ungefährlich sein, sie birgt gewisse Faktoren, die sich nicht einplanen lassen.“ Mit dem Nachteinbruch verließen die Jäger das Gelände. Nach etwa einer Stunde durch Schneeverwehungen und scharfem, kalten Wind auch den Ort Winterfield. Schließlich auch den Wald und damit ihre Heimat. Sie würden auf der Hauptstraße bleiben und weiter Richtung Süden fahren. Einfach gesagt, befand sich das Ziel ihrer Reise am gegenüberliegen Teil von Chima. Das Territorium der Krokodile lag weit im Süden. Viele kannten es nur als lebensfeindliches Sumpfland, was aber ein Irrtum war. Denn auch ein fruchtbares Vorland prägte das Reich, was nun Cragger unterstand. Die Sümpfe bildeten allerdings das Machtzentrum, was aus strategischer Sicht sogar eine gute Wahl war. Wenn man bedachte, dass die Hauptfestung der Krokodile dadurch sehr schwer zu belagern war. Doch nicht die Hauptstadt der Schuppenträger war das Ziel der Jäger. Sie wollten in die Schicksalsschlucht. Den Namen hatte sie von Cragger erhalten, um an seine Eltern zu erinnern. Eine Tatsache, die sich als großes Hindernis heraus stellte. Von der einen Seite wurde der Zugang von den Krokodilen bewacht, auf der anderen Seite herrschte ein Subjekt, dass die Wölfe nur unter dem Pseudonym „der Sklavenkönig“ kannten. Da man sich aber noch immer nicht in die Politik eingreifen wollte, zumindest nicht all zu offensichtlich, würde man sich den Sklavenkönig vorknöpfen. Die Jäger hatten sein Reich noch nie betreten, sie hatten nur Gerüchte gehört. Einige erinnerten sie an einen Ort, den sie gut gekannt aber auch eingeschmolzen hatten. Wenn das Reich des Sklavenkönigs so war, wie Madness City, kam einiges an Arbeit auf die Vier zu. Die Jäger waren jetzt die vierte Woche unterwegs. Sie hatten etwa die Hälfte der Strecke zurück gelegt. Dort nutzten sie den Moment aus um ein paar alte Freunde zu besuchen. Zwischen ihrem Abschied und dem heutigen Tag, lag jetzt etwa ein Jahr. Achilleus, Ariadne, Androklos und Radonis waren hoch erfreut, die vier Wölfe wieder zu sehen. Viel zu erzählen gab es da nicht. Nur das die vier Schmuggler sich auf kein weiteres Abenteuer mehr einließen. Das eine hatte ihnen gereicht. Nur Achilleus und Ariadne hatten ihr eigenes kleines Abenteuer gestartet. Es nannte sich Familie. Die Nacht über blieben die Wölfe bei ihren Freunden. Sie fuhren erst am Mittag des nächsten Tages frisch und gestärkt weiter gen Süden. Von ihrer aktuellen Mission hatten sie den Vier aber nichts erzählt. Auch hatte Whirley kein Wort über seine Adoptivtochter Alessa verloren. Wenn der Job erledigt war, würde man dies alles aber nach holen. Jetzt bogen sie von der Hauptstraße ab auf die Westroute. Diese führte, wie es der Name schon sagte, westlich weiter und größtenteils an der Schicksalsschlucht vorbei. Schon bald war die Stelle zu sehen, wo das Unglück passiert war. Ein Denkmal von Crominus und seiner Frau, was Cragger hatten errichten lassen, sollte jeden daran erinnern. Die vier Wölfe hielten an dem Parkplatz und nahmen das Denkmal unter die Lupe. Ein Meister seines Handwerks war hier an der Arbeit gewesen, so viel stand auf dem ersten Blick feste. Die große, fast schon riesenhafte, Statue des Krokodilkönigs mit seiner Frau warf einen Schatten der bis über den Parkplatz reichte. „Schaut euch den Schatten an,“ meinte William mit ernster Mine und nachdenklicher Stimme, „wie weit er nach Norden reicht.“ „Als ob der Schatten sinnbildlich für den Fortlauf des Konfliktes stände,“ ergänzte Wood mit respektvollem Ton, „ein Denkmal, ein Mahnmal, wie ein Schatten dieser Tage.“ Die anderen Wölfe nickten schweigend und stiegen wieder auf die Fahrzeuge. Das Denkmal sorgte für eine zunehmende Beklemmung in den Herzen der Vier. Sie gaben sehr gut die aufstrebende Finsternis dieser Tage wieder. Entlang der Westroute gab es fast keine Dörfer. Nur vereinzelte Rastplätze. Erst als die Straße sich von der Schlucht in nördlicher Richtung abwandte und als Nordwest Straße beschildert wurde, kamen erste Siedlungen zum Vorschein. Sie waren alle auf dem ersten Blick recht wohlhabend und es schien den Leuten, hauptsächlichen Krokodilen gut zu gehen. Doch mit jedem Meter änderte sich dieses Bild. Bis schließlich der dramatische Höhepunkt vor den Augen der Wölfe aufragte. Eine breite Ebene, die etwa in der Mitte durch eine vier Meter hohe Mauer durchzogen wurde. Vor der Mauer lagen Kasernen und schier endlose Barrasensiedlungen. Die Fahnen vor jeder Anlage verdeutlichte, dass es sich hier um die Grenztruppen der Krokodile handelte. Zwischen den Kasernen und Barrasensiedlungen prangerten riesige Fabriken aus dem Boden. Hier lag die militärische Stärke und Rüstungsindustrie der Reptilien. Da sie Wölfe waren und zudem das Siegel der Neutralität sichtbar trugen, ließ man sie ohne Kontrolle passieren. Was sich ihnen jetzt offenbarte, stellte den Schrecken vor der Mauer noch einmal in den Schatten. Kapitel 5; Auf einem Streifen, der mit dem Augen gemessen etwa zwei Kilometer breit sein musste, häuften sich die Zeugnisse harter Grenzgefechte. Die Sand und Steinebene war überseht mit den Spuren zahlloser Kämpfe. Über all verbrannte Krater und sonstige Spuren von Geschosseinschlägen. Dazwischen Wracks von Fahrzeugen, die niemand traute zu bergen. Mal einzeln oder in einem Krater liegend. Anders wo lagen sie wie eine Hecke aus Stahl in einander. Jeder, der dieses Bild gesehen haben musste, konnte nicht mehr daran glauben das dieser Konflikt noch nicht aus den Fugen geraten war. Am Ende der von Trümmern übersäten Kraterlandschaft erhob sich eine zweite Mauer. Ebenso beeindruckend wie die der Krokodile doch bei weitem nicht so finster. Dahinter begann das Territorium der Gorillas. Die vier Jäger traten jetzt den dritten Teil ihrer Etappe an. Hier wurden sie stärker kontroliert, doch war die Höflichkeit der Gorillas deutlich spürbar. Man brauchte nicht besonders gut im Einschätzen sein, um zu bemerken das diese Kontrollen nur der Sicherheit dienten. Nach nur einem Kilometer begann der dichte Urwald, der den Großteil des Territoriums aus machte. Das Bild glich in etwa dem, was die vier Wölfe aus ihrer Heimat kannten. Ein Netz von gut ausgebauten Straßen, die Baumfreie Inseln und Lichtungen mit einander verbanden. Schöne Häuser und friedliche Bewohner ließen den Vier die Beklemmung für kurze Zeit wieder vergessen. In einer kleinen Stadt, es musste die vierte oder fünfte Lichtung sein, hielten die Jäger an einem Rasthaus. Sie hatten Hunger und wollten sich auch die eine oder andere Information einholen. Auf dem Parkplatz standen auch zwei gepanzerte Truppentransporter der Gorilla Miliz. Da die Jäger nichts zu verbergen hatten, machten sie sich zu den Milizen auf um mit ihnen ein paar Worte zu wechseln. Nicht ganz wie erwartet, wurden ihnen auch hier Freundlichkeit und ein höflicher Umgang zu Teil. Den Gorillas schien es nicht zu stören, dass sie es mit Wölfen zu tun hatten. „Sie wirken sehr ruhig,“ sprach Wood einen der Gorillas an, „bei dem was vor ihrer Grenze so abgeht.“ „Wir beobachten das Ganze mit wachen Augen,“ erwiderte der Gorilla, dessen Armbinde ihn als Offizier kennzeichnete, „uns gefällt das überhaupt nicht, doch so lange wir nicht betroffen sind,...“ „Halten wir uns zurück,“ fuhr der Gorilla fort, „die ganzen Wracks vor der Mauer gehören nicht zu uns, sie waren mal Teil des Fuhrparks des Sklavenkönigs.“ „Verstehe,“ gab Warface zurück und kratzte sich hinter den Ohren, „wie kommt der an so viele Fahrzeuge?“ Der Offizier schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „ich würde es ihnen gerne sagen, doch haben wir uns diese Frage auch schon oft gestellt.“ „Wenden sie sich am besten an das Garandur Krankenhaus,“ meinte ein anderer Gorilla freundlich, „dort werden die Söldner zusammen geflickt, die es vom Schlachtfeld schaffen.“ „Vielen dank für die Information,“ sprach Whirley zufrieden, „und noch einen schönen Tag.“ Während die vier Wölfe sich in das Rasthaus aufmachten fuhren die zwei gepanzerten Fahrzeuge weg. In dem großen Speisesaal, der sich in drei größere Podeste unterteilte, fanden sich nicht nur Gorillas wieder. Löwen, Bären, Biber und andere Tiere kehrten hier ein. Darunter auch vier Leute, mit denen die Jäger am wenigsten gerechnet hatten. Leon, Lenny und Lukas, den Löwen denen sie in Freibergen begegnet waren. Dazu ein vierter Löwe, den die Jäger aber auch auf dem Betriebshof gesehen hatten. „Ihr hier?!“ begrüßten Leon die Jäger und lud sie sofort zu einer Tasse Bananentees ein, „schön euch wieder zu sehen.“ „Ganz meinerseits,“ erwiderte Whirley und die Wölfe ließen sich neben den Löwen nieder, „was verschlägt euch hier her?“ „Wir sind auf Durchreise,“ meinte Lukas und sah kurz etwas finster drein, „wir haben Generatoren uns Werkzeug für den Sklavenkönig im LKW.“ „Toller Auftrag,“ gab Wood mit ironischem Unterton zurück, „naja, wenn der Typ zahlt.“ „Sie sagen es,“ bestätigte der Löwe und lächelte wieder, „jetzt müssen wir das Zeug in sein Refugium bringen.“ „Wir haben den selben Zielort,“ bemerkte William und musterte die Löwen, „nur müssen wir mitten durch das Reich dieses Individuums.“ „Immer noch die gleiche Sache?“ flüsterte Lenny mit wachsamen Blick auf die anderen Besucher, „ein Nicken genügt.“ „Immer noch die gleiche Sache,“ gab der Wolf leise zu verstehen, „wir wollen an den Ort, ihr wisst noch wo.“ Kapitel 6; Die Stunde der Jäger „Dann solltet ihr wissen,“ meinte Lukas und lächelte, „das wir den Job gewechselt haben, wir begleiten den Laster nur.“ „Ihr seit nicht die einzigen Jäger hier,“ sprach Leeland kaum hörbar, „wir haben uns jetzt auch dieser Zunft angeschlossen.“ „Das kommt zum rechten Zeitpunkt,“ meinte Whirley und musterte die Löwen, „dann beweist uns, das ihr Jäger seit.“ „Wir kommen mit,“ bestätigten die Löwen, „zu dem sind wir zu Acht besser dran, da wo wir durch müssen.“ „Lasst uns aber unser Gespräch wo anders hin verlegen,“ bemerkte Warface vorsichtig, „hier sind zu viele Ohren und Augen.“ Die Wölfe folgten den Löwen in das Zimmer, was Leeland angemietet hatte. Es war eines der Gruppenzimmer des Rasthauses. Neun Betten, vier an der rechten und vier an der linken Wand. Eines in der Mitte der Rückwand. Dazu neun Stühle und zwei längere Tische. Alles schlicht und wenig elegant, dafür aber vernünftig. „Früher waren wir mal Mitglieder der Elite Spezialeinheit,“ stellte Lukas feste nach dem er geprüft hatte ob die Räume viele Geräusche durchließen, „wir haben für die Löwen Missionen erfüllt, die euren nicht unähnlich sind.“ „Unterschätzen sie uns nicht,“ ließ Leon zuversichtlich verlauten, „sie werden unsere Zusammenarbeit zu schätzen wissen.“ „Wir werden sehen,“ lächelte Whirley und musterte die Löwen ob sie einen ersten Beweis liefern konnten, „ein Gespür für die richtige Bewaffnung haben sie.“ „Wir haben auch ein paar andere Hausaufgaben mit gebracht,“ betonte Lenny vergnügt, „war nicht so ganz einfach den Typen aus dem Wrack zu bekommen.“ „Sie sprechen von dem Schlachtfeld zwischen den Grenzmauern?“ schlussfolgerte Wood augenblicklich, „ihr habt einen noch ansprechbaren Söldner aus der Trümmerlandschaft gefischt?“ „So könnte man es sagen,“ stellte Leeland fest und grinste zufrieden, „er sprach zwar nicht viel, hatte aber eine Botentasche dabei.“ „Hat sich der Fund auch gelohnt?“ wollte William mit skeptischem Blick wissen, „war der Kerl bei dem Sklavenkönig, hat er ihn gesehen?“ „Ja und nein,“ erwiderte Leeland und holte eine schlechte Photographie aus der Ledertasche, „dieses Gebilde soll der Gesuchte sein.“ Die Wölfe standen mit den Löwen um eine der Tischecken und sahen sich die Bilder an. Die Aufnahmen waren von einer nicht besonders guten Qualität. Zeigten aber ein großes zweibeiniges Objekt. Es erinnerte Waage an einen Gorilla Striker. Wirkte aber deutlich größer und auch verzierter. Diese Maschine konnte von jedem gesteuert werden, ob es sich wirklich um den Sklavenkönig handelte, war nicht fest zu stellen. Einige andere Aufnahmen zeigten die Häuser, welche an die Felswand angebaut waren. Wieder auch eine Seilbahn aber ansonsten nichts, was weiteren Aufschluss gab. „Die Sklavenstadt macht keinen verkommenden Eindruck,“ brummte Warface und knischte mit den Zähnen, „zumindest was den Zustand der Umgebung belangt.“ „Ich würde sogar behaupten,“ gab Leeland zu bedenken und zeigte auf ein Photo der Seilbahn, „das die Bewohner der Schlucht, außer den Sklaven versteht sich, in beträchtlichem Wohlstand leben müssen.“ Kapitel 7; „Die müssen in Gold und Silber schwimmen,“ bestärkte Warface die Aussage und erinnerte sich an die zahlreichen Wracks, „sonst könnten die nicht haufenweise Söldner zwischen den Grenzen verheizen.“ „Dafür müssen sie die meisten wohl nicht mehr bezahlen,“ entgegnete William mit einem finsteren Grinsen, „die sind entweder im Garandur Krankenhaus, abgehauen oder in der Gefangenschaft der Krokodile.“ „Oder aber auch naja...ach egal,“ beendete der junge Jäger und zuckte mit den Achseln, „die Wracks sprechen denke ich für sich.“ „Eine andere Frage,“ mischte sich Whirley kurz in das Gespräch ein, „warum ein Zimmer für Neun, es waren auch noch welche für Acht frei?“ „Wir warten noch auf den Neunten im Bunde,“ meinte Lukas mit lockerer Stimme, „er müsste in den nächsten zehn Minuten eintreffen.“ In der Zwischenzeit im Empfang; Cranch sah sich zu erst wachsam um bevor er weiter auf den Schalter zu ging. Ein Gorilla begrüßte das Krokodil freundlich und fragte ob es ein Zimmer mieten wollte. Das braune Krokodile erkundigte sich höflich nach einem speziellen Zimmer und wartete einen Moment. Der Gorilla nickte und verwies auf die Treppe ins zweite Stockwerk. Cranch bedankte sich und schritt die Treppe hinauf. An der Zimmertür angekommen, klopfte er nach einem abgesprochenem Rhythmus gegen das Holz. Sofort ließ ein Löwe das Krokodil eintreten. „Das ist Cranch,“ stellte Lukas das Krokodil den Wölfen vor, „ihm gehört der gepanzerte LKW, wir haben ihn das letzte mal vertreten.“ „Das sind Whirley, William und Warface,“ stellte der pechschwarze Wolf seine Freunde vor, „mein Name ist Wood.“ Der Wolf erkannte sofort, dass man diesem Krokodil trauen konnte und so fragte er, „warum wollen sie den Sklavenkönig aufsuchen?“ „Ich möchte den Ruf der Krokodile retten,“ erklärte Cranch offen und mit freundlicher Stimme, „zumindest möchte ich es versuchen.“ „Sie suchen nach Cromnius?“ brachte William zu Wort da er nicht lange überlegen brauchte worauf das Krokodil anspielte, „sie glauben also auch, dass der König und die Königen noch leben?“ „Ich glaube es nicht nur,“ betonte Cranch und sah den Wolf mit überzeugtem Blick an, „ich habe es gesehen, doch kann ich es niemandem Beweisen.“ „Wieso dann der Besuch beim Sklavenkönig?“ war von Warface zu hören der weiter die Photos untersuchte, „meinen sie das er dort gefangen gehalten wird?“ Diese Frage war ein Test, da der Wolf gewusst hätte, wenn dem so wäre. Der Sklavenkönig würde Crominus und dessen Gemahlin längst an den höchst bietenden verkauft haben. Da dies scheinbar noch nicht der Fall war, denn es hätte sich rasch herum gesprochen, lag nur eine Antwort parat. Diese besagte erwartete Warface nun von dem braunen Krokodil. „Er ist dort untergetaucht,“ sagte Cranch optimistisch, „er lebt dort im Exil.“ „Ich wollte mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen,“ fuhr er jetzt mit sachlichem Ton fort, „doch musste ich mich auf Grund des Sklavenkönigs zurück ziehen.“ „Dann wisst ihr vielleicht was das für ein Läufer ist?“ meinte Lenny und zeigte dem Krokodil die Bilder, „ein Gorilla Striker ist es nicht.“ Epilog; „Er ist dort untergetaucht,“ sagte Cranch optimistisch, „er lebt dort im Exil.“ „Ich wollte mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen,“ fuhr er jetzt mit sachlichem Ton fort, „doch musste ich mich auf Grund des Sklavenkönigs zurück ziehen.“ „Dann wisst ihr vielleicht was das für ein Läufer ist?“ meinte Lenny und zeigte dem Krokodil die Bilder, „ein Gorilla Striker ist es nicht.“ Cranch sah sich das Bild genauer an und erschauderte kurz. Er fasste sich an die Helmhälfte, die seinen Unterkiefer schützte. Der Schreck war aber nur kurz und bald lag wieder Gelassenheit in dem schuppigen Gesicht. Das Krokodil erinnerte sich an die Gebilde, die von den Bewohnern der Schlucht als Goldwächter bezeichnet wurden. Sie waren sehr robust und überragten einen Gorilla Striker etwa um einen halben Meter. Doch dafür auch sehr langsam. Das dunkelbraune Krokodil durchsuchte die Bilder nach einem weiteren Bild. Es fand eines das eine schimmernde Platte mit einer verzierten Aufschrift zeigte. Cranch musterte jeden Punkt der schlechten Aufnahme. Die vereinzelten kurzen Bewegungen der gelben Augen verrieten das, dass Krokodil mit diesem Bild etwas anfangen konnte. „Diese Läufer werden Goldwächter genannt,“ sprach Cranch mit Gelassenheit in der Stimme, „sie sind etwa einen halben Meter größer als ein Gorilla Striker.“ „Ihre Panzerung ist sehr robust,“ hatte das Krokodil weiter zu berichten, „doch haben sie auch zwei wesentliche Schwächen, die man sich zu nutzen machen kann.“ „Was sind das für Schwachstellen?“ erkundigte sich Warface neugierig, „und was steht auf dieser Tafel?“ „Die Goldwächter sind recht langsam und können auf engem Raum nur schlecht manövrieren,“ meinte das Krokodil mit einem finsteren Lächeln, „diese Schwachstellen machen selbst die robuste Panzerung zu keinem wirklichen Vorteil, wenn man sie zu nutzen weiß.“ „Nun zu der Tafel und der Aufschrift,“ fuhr Cranch fort, „sie ist eine Plakette, die an der rechten Außenseite der Kniegelenke befestigt ist.“ „Als ich dort war,“ erinnerte sich das Reptil und kratzte sich an der schuppigen Schläfe, „sah ich drei Goldwächter, sie alle trugen diese Plakette mit dem gleichen Text.“ Cranch lass den Satzt noch einmal im Kopf vor und übersetzte ihn wortlos. In Gedanken überprüfte er die Übersetzung noch einmal. Dann wandte er sich an die Löwen und Wölfe. "You think to read that is written between the lines , since their different opinion about the illusions of the truth, but you do not see the moon lights up the night sky above you." las das braune Krokodil leise und mit bedächtiger Stimme vor, „eine sehr alte Sprache die lange Zeit im Krokodil Stamm gesprochen und geschrieben wurde.“ „In der al gemeinen Sprache Chimas dieser Tage bedeutete es in etwa,“ fuhr Cranch jetzt schon fast erfüchtig fort, „Ihr glaubt zu lesen das zwischen den Zeilen geschrieben steht, ihr seit der Meinung Trugbilder von der Wahrheit zu unterscheiden, doch seht ihr nicht den Mond der über euch den Nachthimmel erleuchtet.“ Soundtrack; thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px Kategorie:Jadekaiser